the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Scott Derrickson
| birth_place = Denver, Colorado, U.S. | occupation = Film director, producer, screenwriter | years_active = 1995–present | children = 2 }} Scott Derrickson (born July 16, 1966) is an American film director, producer, and screenwriter. He lives in Los Angeles, California. Derrickson is best known for directing The Exorcism of Emily Rose (2005), Sinister (2012), and the Marvel Cinematic Universe superhero film Doctor Strange (2016). Early life Derrickson grew up in Denver, Colorado. He graduated from Biola University with a B.A. in Humanities with an emphasis in philosophy and literature and a B.A. in communications with an emphasis in film and theology. He completed his graduate studies at USC School of Cinema-Television. Career Derrickson co-wrote and directed The Exorcism of Emily Rose, which was loosely based on a true story about Anneliese Michel. The film won the 2005 Saturn Award for Best Horror or Thriller Film and in 2006 was named in the Chicago Film Critics Association's list of the "Top 100 Scariest Films Ever Made." Theatrical box office gross for The Exorcism of Emily Rose was over $144 million worldwide. That same year, Derrickson wrote Land of Plenty for director Wim Wenders, an independent drama starring Michelle Williams. Derrickson next directed a remake of The Day the Earth Stood Still, starring Keanu Reeves and Jennifer Connelly, written by David Scarpa. The film was released in late 2008 and earned over $233 million worldwide. In August 2011, Derrickson teamed up with producer Jason Blum to write and direct Sinister, a mystery-horror film starring Ethan Hawke. The $3 million picture was released in theaters by Summit Entertainment on October 12, 2012 and received generally positive critical reviews. Sinister earned over $48 million at the U.S. box office and over $78 million worldwide. Derrickson co-wrote but did not direct the second film of Sinister series. Deliver Us from Evil is a 2014 American supernatural horror film directed by Derrickson and produced by Jerry Bruckheimer. The film is officially based on a 2001 non-fiction book entitled Beware the Night by former police Sergeant Ralph Sarchie and Lisa Collier Cool, and its marketing campaign highlighted that it was "inspired by actual accounts". The film was released on July 2, 2014, and grossed $87.9 million against a $30 million budget. Derrickson next directed the film Doctor Strange, based on the Marvel Comics property and part of the Marvel Cinematic Universe. It was released in November 2016. The film was a commercial success. In December 2018, it was announced that Derrickson would direct the Doctor Strange sequel entitled Doctor Strange in the Multiverse of Madness which was planned for a May 2021 release. In January 2020, Derrickson left the project due to creative differences, as he wished for the sequel to be a horror film, although he will still be involved and credited as an executive producer. Filmography Uncredited Rewrites * Dracula 2000 (2000) * The Messengers (2007) * Scream 4 (2011) * Poltergeist (2015) References External links * Category:Living people Category:English-language film directors Category:USC School of Cinematic Arts alumni Category:Writers from Denver Category:Biola University alumni Category:American film directors Category:American male screenwriters Category:American film producers Category:Horror film directors Category:1966 births Category:Screenwriters from Colorado